Forgotten Dreams
by Chibs Tsukino
Summary: What happens if Chibiusa is sick of waiting for Helios? What happens when Hotaru's son, a person she cant stand, comes to the Palace. Can she learn that people do change?
1. Introductions and such

Forgotten Dreams

-Chapter 1- Introductions and such!

D.S. I do not own the original Sailor Moon Chara's... I'm not that lucky... I just put a little spice into some of them with the help of others

First I must say thanks to Angel for giving me this idea even though he did so unintentionally! I also must say thanks to those who helped me along with some of their stories and advice

Years have passed since many have seen the cheerful and optimistic pink haired girl. She had locked herself away waiting for that special someone who seemed wasn't coming back. While those years passed that pink haired little girl who always strived to be a grown up, finally achieved her dream.

Her short hair now reached almost to her thighs, turning paler by the moment. That stubby body that looked as if it would never grow finally turned into a body of a young woman. She had finally become a beautiful lady like her mother.

But still the one she wanted to share these dreams with never came. He had promised he would come but wasn't there.

'Maybe he's forgotten about me,' Her thoughts had taken her one day. 'What if he went back to Elysion and found someone else,' The thought had almost brought her to tears one night when she had sat beneath the stars.

Her thoughts had become this way until one day…

A day that changed everything!

Okay maybe not so much an introduction but eh it was good right? Read and review! Thanks...


	2. Changing Destiny

-Chapter 2- Changing Destiny

D.S. I do not own the original Sailor Moon Chara's... I'm not that lucky... I just put a little spice into some of them with the help of others

Yeah I hope you all liked the first chapter... Kinda maybe confusing? I'll explain in this chapter...

The day began like any other in Crystal Palace. Not a lot ever changed in Chibiusa's life anymore. But around lunch she was informed that Hotaru and her son were coming to the Palace for awhile. Now Chibiusa knew that Hotaru had a son but there was one problem—she absolutely despised him. She felt that he took after his father, Sapphire, way to much.

It had been awhile since she had seen them though, about 6 years, and she missed Hotaru.

For the rest of the day she anticipated their return. Everything had to be perfect despite her mother telling her it didn't have to be, or that everything was perfect.

The day seemed to go by so slow with Chibiusa running around like she was crazy but finally around dinner they arrived. Chibiusa was up in her room getting ready for dinner when she heard a knock at the door. "The guests you were waiting for have arrived miss…" Chibiusa smiled and politely said "Thank you… I'll be right down…"

After she was finished she went down to meet her guests and when she did she was surprised to find a young man wearing normal street clothes in the parlor. She stood there amazed; sure that she was seeing things.

'Maybe it's not him…' She tried to convince herself. It just couldn't be him, she remembered this young kid that was always following her around pulling her hair or in someway hurting her. If he wasn't following her or thinking up new ways to annoy her, he was fighting with her brother.

Just then he turned around as if sensing her presence, which she was sure that he could probably do by now. He bowed slightly smiling. "Princess..." His voice was kept low. "My mother should return soon… She went to talk to the queen about some things…"

Chibiusa began biting on her bottom lip like she had a habit of doing. Something was different. The man standing in front of her couldn't be the boy that used to pick on her every chance he got, could he? 'People don't change that much' She tried to convince herself. "Welcome… It's been awhile…" Was that her voice? It didn't sound like her at all.

Something was starting but she couldn't name what it was but she knew that something wasn't the same. She wished that the feeling would go away but no matter how much she wished it wouldn't. What did her wishes and dreams mean to her now that Helios had never came back like her promised.


End file.
